Jakob Anderson: WWE Superstar
by NYPDfan001
Summary: This is the story of my OC before he went into law enforcement. I DON'T own the WWE. My first wrestling fanfiction, I plea mercy.
1. Chapter 1

The WWE was at its peak in ratings, until Seth Rollins stabbed them all in the back. How you may ask, he joined Impact wrestling. The WWE Universe was then watching Rollins in Impact wrestling, but then, a 16-year old named Jakob Anderson went in the ring and confronted Triple H on the matter of him telling Daniel Bryan to 'piss off' when he was just trying to explain a problem. Triple H got mad and put Jakob in a match that night against Rusev. Jakob won the match in 2.7 seconds. This dumbfounded Triple H, and he signed Jakob on as a temporary wrestler. Why temporary, because Jakob wants to be in Law Enforcement. So over the course of 34 weeks, Jakob had a winning streak. He was 34-0, no surprise there. Impact got word of Jakob raising the WWE's ratings and sent Rollins to intervene. Jakob was going to compete in a match the night Rollins showed up, however, Jakob's opponent was beaten down by the Wyatt Family. This made Jakob boiling mad, he heard that Rollins paid the Wyatt Family to beat up his original opponent. Jakob was on his way to the ring after he heard the news. The Authority would be dumbfounded once again, this time by the one who stabbed them in the back, Seth Rollins. When Raw started, Rollins was in the ring with a mic in his hand. Everyone booed him as he started to speak.

"I hear that there's a new wrestler here tonight," Rollins said, smirking, "well I challenge that wrestler to a No Holds Barred match, right now." A referee entered the ring, and sure enough the new wrestler accepted the challenge.

"The following contest scheduled for one fall, is a No Holds Barred match," Josh Matthews said, "introducing first, representing Impact wrestling, from Davenport, Iowa. weighing in at 217 lbs., Seth Rollins." Just then, the lights cut out. There were images of a police badge, a Hummer from CSI:Miami, and a picture of Rollins on the ground, knocked out. Suddenly, the images disappeared, and a police siren was heard. The new wrestler had a theme Rollins knows all to well. Stage pyro (pyrotechnics) went off, and the new wrestler's titantron played.

"And his opponent, from Blackshear, GA, weighing in at 115 lbs., Jakob Anderson," Josh said. Seth was shocked at the sight of the wrestler. Seth laughed at Jakob, and reluctantly accepted the challenge. Jakob removed his hat, vest, and glasses. Rollins removed his jacket. The match then started, and Rollins made the biggest mistake of his life. Rollins had punched Jakob below the belt, then there were flames in Jakob's eyes. Jakob immediately punched Rollins and started wailing on him. He had Rollins backed into a corner, he got on the second rope and punched his head 10 times, then he did a tornado DDT. Rollins ran at Jakob, but Jakob nailed Rollins in with a dropkick. Jakob did 3 push-ups and then stood up. Rollins tried hitting the Sethwalker on Jakob, but Jakob countered it with the Changing of the Guard. Then a wrestler from Impact ran out, he told Jakob that he couldn't beat Rollins. Jakob did what SCSA (Stone Cold Steve Austin) would do and flipped him the double bird.

"What," Jakob asked. Rollins was up at this point, Rollins ran at Jakob, but Jakob hit his finishing move on him, the Code of Honor. Jakob pinned Rollins, and the referee started the pin count.

"1, 2, 3," the referee said. The bell rang, Jakob was 35-0 and the whole stadium erupted in cheers and screams.

"The winner of this match, Jakob Anderson," Josh said. The whole WWE was in shock, Impact was in shock, the commentators were shocked, the audience was shocked, even the police department was shocked. Then, a sound was heard, the lights went out. Then that same sound was heard again, it sounded like a bell of some sort. The lights appeared to have been imitating lightning. That same bell was heard again, and afterward, a familiar theme song to the whole WWE. The Undertaker was on his way to the ring, the stadium erupted in screams, cheers, and an applause. The Undertaker's theme stopped, Jakob saluted the former wrestler in respect.

"At ease, Jakob," The Undertaker said, "I know you have a winning streak, and I know you respect me. However, I held my streak for 21-0 at WrestleMania, your streak is in regular matches."

"You have to admit though," Jakob said, "I am still holding my streak." The audience booed at what Jakob said.

"Enough," The Undertaker said, "you should be supporting him. He might not be better than me, but he gives me respect. I'm giving him respect back. Jakob I'm supporting you throughout your time here in the WWE. If you ever leave, I'll recommend you to the WWE Hall of Fame committee." Jakob smiled, he was on The Undertaker's good side. Meanwhile, Rollins gets back up and charges at Jakob and Undertaker. Rollins gets help from Impact wrestling, and they go after Jakob and Undertaker. However, Kane was in the ring also giving Jakob the respect he deserves, when Rollins and the 2 wrestlers from Impact attack them. Jakob, Kane, and Undertaker grab them by their throats, and they chokeslam them. Undertaker did his thing, Kane did his, and Jakob did D-Generation X. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and a new diva joined up with them to form the Family of Destruction. Jakob led the tag team, and it would be the only tag team he would lead.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Seth Rollins was back on the WWE's payroll. How's that possible? Let's take you back to what happened last week after Rollins was chokeslammed by Jakob.

Last Week

"Seth Rollins, you no good son of a gun," the owner of Impact said, "we came here to see you win, and you lose to someone who wants to be in law enforcement. As of this point, you can beg for your job here in the WWE. Why? Because you're fired from Impact Wrestling. I want your stuff out by the end of the week."

Present Day

So after that, Seth apologized to Stephanie and begged her for his job back. When Seth came back, everyone booed him. Just last week he lost a match against Jakob Anderson, tried to take out The Undertaker, Kane, and Jakob, and now he has to face Dean Ambrose in a match. After Seth entered the ring, he started to talk.

"If you think I'm just going to sit here and let Jakob intimidate me, you're deeply mistaken," Seth said, "I'm not asking for a rematch, I'm just saying that Jakob needs to watch his back. Also, I hear Triple H is here. So, Triple H, why don't you come on out here? I have something I need to ask you." Triple H went out in front of the WWE Universe, and stopped on the stage.

"No, I want to talk to you, in the ring," Seth said.

"For my own safety, we can talk from here," Triple H said. Seth knew he wouldn't go in the ring at that point.

"Now, I used to be a member of The Authority," Seth said, "I'm just going to ask this question. Can I be a special guest commentator in Jakob's match tonight. I want to let the people at home watching on USA Network know how I feel about him."

"Seth, I'm saying this once," Triple H said, "my answer is no. I know what you plan to do. You plan on embarrassing Jakob by ending his streak, and I won't tolerate it. So, I say it again, no. Seth, you cannot be a commentator in Jakob's match tonight, and if you're not down with that.

I've got 2 words for ya."

"Suck it," the crowd said. Then, Rollins match with Ambrose started. Rollins lost his match with Ambrose, and he planned on going out to the ring anyway. The only problem, KANE HEARD THE WHOLE PLAN. HOW STUPID IS SETH ROLLINS? So Kane tells Jakob that Rollins planned to go out to the ring and end his streak.

"No, he won't end my streak," Jakob said, "if he ends my streak, hell will freeze over. There's no way he will end my streak. No chance in hell!" Seth would have a long wait. Jakob's match was the main event, and his opponent was Jack Swagger.

5 Matches Later

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is a Hell in a Cell match," Josh said, "introducing first, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing in at 500 lbs.. He is a real American, Jack Swagger." Then Jakob's theme and titantron played, Jakob's stage pyro went off, and Jakob entered the arena.

"Introducing his opponent, from Blackshear, GA. Weighing in at 115 lbs., Jakob Anderson," Josh said. Jakob's ring pyro went off, then Jakob took off his vest, glasses and hat. The match then started, Swagger threw the first punch. Swagger connected with a right hand, flames were then seen in Jakob's eyes. Jakob ran at Swagger and started wailing on him. With Swagger backed into a corner, Jakob ran up to the 2nd rope, hit Swagger's head 10 times, then planted Swagger with a tornado ddt. Swagger ran at Jakob, Jakob nailed Swagger with a dropkick. Jakob did 3 push-ups, then stood up. Rollins then entered the cell, and went after Jakob. Jakob hit Rollins with a dropkick, Jakob did 3 more push-ups then stood up. Swagger then realized what was going on, he needed to take advantage. Swagger ran at Jakob, looking for a clothesline, but Swagger hit Rollins by mistake. Rollins and Swagger were both mad, they both ran after Jakob. Jakob bounced off the ropes and hit them both with a clothesline. Rollins stood back up and ran at Jakob again. Jakob hit the Changing of the Guard on Rollins. Swagger stood back up and ran at Jakob again. Jakob hit the Changing of the Guard on Swagger. Swagger's manager, Zeb Coulter, told Jakob that his streak would end. Jakob did the double bird.

"What," Jakob asked. Swagger was up, and he was looking to harm Jakob. Swagger ran at Jakob, but Jakob hit Swagger with the Code of Honor. Jakob did the same to Rollins. The ref counted the pin as both Swagger and Rollins were pinned.

"1, 2. 3." the ref said. Jakob was now 36-0, and the WWE was going wild. Jakob's tag team went out to the ring, and congratulated Jakob on 36 wins. Just then the diva of their tag team was about to speak. The problem, THEY DON'T KNOW HER NAME! So Jakob gets a mic handed to him and he starts to talk.

"You know, we never got your name," Jakob said, "however, you do look familiar."

"Jakob, it's me, Paige Hatcher," the diva said.

"Abugadiba, Paige," Jakob said, in astonishment, "when did you decide to become a WWE diva?"

"When you were 21-0, I figured why not," Paige said, "plus, I figured you'd need a friend to talk to. Plus, seeming how the school is closed for the rest of the school year, I needed something to do." (Authors Note: The school they go to has no electricity, no food, no water, no nothing. So, until the school has the right amount of things needed in the school, the school was shut down. It was later known that the school would be closed for the rest of the school year until further notice.)

"Well let me be the first to say this, Paige," Jakob said, "welcome to the WWE."

"Jakob, I have to ask you something," Paige said.

"What is it you need to ask me," Jakob asked.

"Do you want to go out with me," Paige asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Jakob said, "yes, Paige, I'll go out with you." Jakob and Paige kissed, the WWE Universe cheered at the sight it. Kane and Undertaker smiled, which creeped out Reigns and Ambrose, but they got over it.

"Sierra," Jakob said, with his fist in front of him.

"Hotel," Paige said, with her fist in front of her.

"India," Ambrose said, putting his fist into the mix.

"Echo," Reigns said, putting his fist into the mix.

"Lima," Kane said, putting his fist into the mix.

"Delta," The Undertaker said, putting his fist into the mix.

"Shield," they all said. There was a pay-per-view coming up, and on that pay-per-view, the WWE would be on the road to WrestleMania.

Authors Note: Before you say anything, yes Paige is another one of my OC's. The thought came to me after a class I had. My OC Paige joined the WWE to keep herself occupied. She really wants to be a DA (District Attorney) for Pierce County, GA. The next chapter won't be uploaded until Monday. The reason I say Monday is that tomorrow is Sunday, and on Sunday's I try not to upload any chapters for fanfictions. So, until the next chapter, this is NYPDfan001 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days went by as the whole world was still talking about the previous night on Monday Night Raw. It was the Raw before Night of Champions; Jakob and his tag team were training for their matches when The Authority came in and told them that Seth Rollins had been suspended without pay. The reason, HE COMPLETELY DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER FROM TRIPLE H. HOW DUMB IS SETH ROLLINS? (Authors Note: leave your answer in a review.) It turns out Jakob didn't have a match that night, but trained anyway. So Triple H set up a match between Jakob and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar that night as the main event. Everyone in Jakob's tag team had a match that night. Kane and Undertaker were facing Eric Rowan and Luke Harper of the Wyatt Family, Ambrose was facing Heath Slater, Reigns was facing Bray Wyatt, and Paige was facing AJ Lee. Everyone was the #1 Contender for each championship. Kane and Undertaker were the #1 Contenders for the Tag Team Championships, Ambrose was #1 Contender for the United States Championship, Reigns was #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship, Paige was #1 Contender for the Diva's Championship, and Jakob was #1 Contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"I don't want to win the championship early," Jakob said, "I just want to see my chances against Lesnar."

"We can arrange that," Stephanie said, "after all, if you win it today, you'll have to put it on the line Sunday." (Authors Note: I don't own Stephanie McMahon. She's a real person and is a principal owner of the WWE. No copyright infringement intended.)

"Thank you," Jakob said. So they all get back to what they were doing, as the show started. Jakob's winning streak continued, and his tag team was on a winning streak as well. After the first match, Kane and Undertaker defeated the Wyatt Family; Ambrose, Reigns, and Paige won there matches as well. It was time for the main event, Brock Lesnar was already in the ring ready to conquer Jakob's streak. The Rose Garden was packed; Jakob was born in the state of Oregon, and this was the perfect way to see it.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Josh said, "introducing first already in the ring weighing in at 282 lbs., he is the beast incarnate, Brock Lesnar." Just then Jakob's stage pyro went off; Jakob's titantron and theme song played.

"Introducing his opponent from Blackshear, GA wighing in at 115 lbs., he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, born right here in the state of Oregon, Jakob Anderson," Josh said. Jakob stepped in the ring, and his ring pyro went off. Jakob took off his hat, vest and glasses and the match was started. Lesnar ran at Jakob, but Jakob dodged Lesnar and hit him with a clothesline. Lesnar ran at Jakob again, but, of course, Jakob dodged Lesnar again and hit him with a dropkick. Jakob did 3 push-ups and then stood up. Lesnar was mad to the point that he told Paul Heyman, his manager, to get him a chair. The only problem, IT WAS A REGULAR MATCH. So Heyman reluctantly agrees and grabs Lesnar a steel chair. Jakob saw what Lesnar was doing, so he dropkicked him out of the ring. Lesnar went back in the ring and had a chair in hand. Heyman distracted the referee, and Lesnar ran at Jakob at full force with the chair in hand. Jakob saw the attack coming, and pulled the referee out of the way. Lesnar hit Heyman with the chair. This got Lesnar mad and he ran at Jakob with full force. Jakob hit the Changing of the Guard on him as Heyman came to. Heyman threw in 2 chairs and distracted the referee. Lesnar grabbed the 2 chairs as the referee stopped Lesnar from ever hitting Jakob. Lesnar dropped the chairs in shock and Jakob hit Lesnar with the Code of Honor. Heyman went in the ring and slapped Jakob right in front of the referee. Flames came in Jakob's eyes as the referee stood back. Heyman tried to run, but Jakob hit Heyman with the Code of Honor. Jakob pinned Lesnar and won the match. Jakob was now 37-0, and he had something to say.

"Now, I want you all to know something," Jakob said, "I might not be the best person to mess with, but I have one heck of a charitable side. I want you all to see Night of Champions on the WWE Network for only $9.99 a month. However, most people can't afford it. So, I've decided to to buy the membership for them. All they need to do is type in this code once they get set up. The code is ********. (Authors Note: The WWE bleeped out the code for everyone at home, because instead they placed it on the bottom of the screen.) After they type in the code, they will be asked to put in their name so I can know who to buy the membership for. After that, they can watch the either the most electrifying man in sports entertainment Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, or maybe the Texas rattlesnake 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin, or maybe the most known tag team in all of sports entertainment D-Generation X, or maybe they can watch the New World Order; but most of all they can watch every single pay-per-view starting with Night of Champions and all the pay-per-views after that. So on that note, if your not down with that I've got 2 words for ya."

"Suck it," the WWE universe said. After that Monday Night Raw concluded. Jakob went to his hotel room for the night to get some much needed rest. He had a long day of training ahead of him. That training would prove to be useful.

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've been busy studying for tests. High school can be such a drag, but it all pays off in the end. I finally completed the Entrepreneurship pathway. So, next school year I'll be able to take Forensics and Forensic Science. It will give me some experience, plus these classes are electives. I'll try to upload more chapters, if I can. That's a pretty big if. Until next chapter, this is NYPDfan001 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Raw after Night of Champions, and the whole arena was packed. Why was the arena packed? Let's take you back to the Night of Champions pay-per-view.

The previous night...

"Well so far ladies and gentlemen this night has been electrifying," Michael Cole said, "Kane and Undertaker won the tag team championships, Paige won the diva's championship, Dean Ambrose won the U.S. championship, Roman Reigns won the Intercontinental championship, and now it's time to find out who will win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!"

After the match...

"I can't believe it," Michael Cole said, "we have a new champion. Jakob Anderson has won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. What a way to end Night of Champions!"

Present day...

Jakob's tag team, 'The Family of Destruction,' won every title in the WWE. When Raw kicked off that night, they were still talking about it. The Authority was so dumbfounded that they needed to tell the WWE Universe what they felt. When Raw kicked off that night, The Authority was in the ring. Triple H had a mic in his hand and began to speak.

"If I had a nickel for every time a tag team won all the titles in a single night," Triple H said, "I would only have a nickel. Are you serious? That is outrageous! No tag team is that good! It's impossible, that's impossible. As most of you know, last night The Family of Destruction won all of the titles in the WWE. They made WWE history last night. How is that even possible?"

Then the lights cut off, and everyone got quiet. The Family of Destruction's theme and titantron played, and the crowd cheered. Their stage pyro went off and they went out in front of the WWE Universe. They stopped on the stage as Jakob held a mic up and started to talk.

"We have the answer to your question," Jakob said, "we practiced, day in, and day out. We nearly missed our matches last night, that's how much we practice. You know that, the locker room knows that, even the WWE Universe knows that. So quit saying that it's impossible, because if we can do it, they can too." Triple H was dumbfounded at this comment. He started so speak.

"You do practice hard, I'll give you that, but you don't practice enough. You practice all of these moves that you claim to know, yet you only use clotheslines, dropkicks, and the moves you created. You're worse than that Jeritroll meme," Triple H said, "I mean come on. You don't know the meaning of the word practice. If you did you would not have those championships right now."

"It's you who doesn't know the meaning of the word practice," Jakob said, "we earned these championships through hard work and determination. You only won them through screwjobs."

"You think you're so big and bad," Triple H said, "let's see how big and bad you are when your streak is defeated. You, me, No Holds Barred match right now!"

"Not right now," Jakob said, "later on tonight. How about the main event. Because guess what, I accept your challenge." The whole night the WWE Universe was anxious for the main event. They wanted to see who would win. Triple H would regret making that challenge.

6 matches later...

"The following contest scheduled for one fall," Josh Matthews said, "is a No Holds Barred match." Then The Authority's theme and titantron played as Triple H stepped out in front of the WWE Universe.

"Introducing first," Josh Matthews said, "from Bridgeport, Conneticuit. Weighing in at 238 pounds. He is the COO of the WWE, Triple H." Then Jakob's theme and titantron played. His stage pyro went off, and he stepped out in front of the WWE Universe.

"Introducing his opponent," Josh Matthews said, "from Blackshear, Georgia. Weighing in at 115 pounds. He is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Jakob Anderson." Jakob stepped into the ring and his stage pyro went off. He took off his hat, vest, and glasses, then the match started. Triple H ran at Jakob with a sledgehammer, Jakob tried to duck but the sledgehammer connected. The ref stood back, Jakob stood back up and looked at the COO with fire in his eyes. Triple H tried hitting Jakob with the sledgehammer again, but Jakob stopped it and punched Triple H in his jaw. Jakob then went and grabbed 2 chairs, and threw them in the ring. Triple H stood up and was dazed. Triple H turned around and got hit in the head with a chair. Jakob stuck Triple H's head in one of the chairs, and stomped his foot on it. Triple H yelled with pain. He regreted making this challenge. Triple H then lied face down in the ring. Jakob stuck a chair under his head and grabbed another. Then, the WWE Universe cheered as Jakob raised the chair. The ref was staying back. Then, Stephanie McMahon came out.

"Jakob," Stephanie said, "don't do this." Jakob ignored what Stephanie said. Triple H was about to do a low blow when Jakob jumped back. Triple H stood up and ran at Jakob. Jakob hit Triple H with the Changing of the Guard. Triple H stood up and ran at Jakob again. Jakob hit Triple H with the Code of Honor right on the chair. Triple H lied motionless, but Jakob saw the opportunity. Jakob held the other chair, raised it up, and BAM! Jakob hit Triple H with Con-chair-to. Jakob pinned Triple H, and won the match. The WWE Universe cheered at the sight. Stephanie, however, was furious.

"I told you not to do that," Stephanie said, "now you're going to pay. You have to face Randy Orton on Smackdown, and he's just as mad as I am." The rest of the night, the WWE Universe couldn't wait for Smackdown to come. It would be Jakob's first match on Smackdown, and boy would it be a doozy.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I only have 1 chapter left. So, after this story is over, I will write a sequel. I'm still waiting for permission from one author to use the OC's used in one of the stories this author wrote, and I still need a title for it. Until the final chapter, this is NYPDFAN001 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week, Jakob was 40-0. He won his match against Randy Orton on Smackdown, and he was glad. He said that at the end of Monday Night Raw next week he had an announcement to make. The WWE was going to be shocked. The whole night the WWE Universe was wondering what Jakob was going to say. They would soon regret ever wondering that.

7 matches later...

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please," Josh Matthews said, "I would like to welcome at this time, Jakob Anderson." The WWE Universe cheered. Jakob was standing in the ring, and he had a mic in his hand.

"Before I say anything," Jakob said, "I would like the WWE locker room to step onto the stage please." The WWE locker room then stepped onto the stage.

"For those that don't know," Jakob said, "I said that I had an announcement to make on Raw last week on Smackdown. Well, as most of you know, I became a WWE Superstar to keep myself occupied while Pierce County High School in Blackshear, Georgia is being repaired. I have a 40-0 winning streak, a tag team that I'm proud of, and I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Most of you think that I won't leave the WWE just yet. Well, quoting Bad News Barrett, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. I just got word that Pierce County High School is fully repaired, and all students have to be in school starting next week. So, I'm afraid I've got no choice but to leave the WWE."

"WHAT," they all said, shocked.

"Yeah," Jakob said, "just face the facts. I need an education, and that means I need to go to school. I want to stay, but I can't. So, for the last time, I need to say this. This is for all the criminals out there. You will be behind bars. Even if I have to do it myself, and if you're not down with that, I've got 2 words for ya."

"Suck it," they all said. Then the audience cheered as Jakob waved goodbye to the WWE Universe.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Josh said, "please give a final round of applause for Jakob as he goes back to high school."

"Thank you, Jakob," the WWE Universe cheered.

2 hours later, backstage...

"Hey," a strange voice said.

"Who are you," Jakob asked, shocked.

"I'm someone who can make your law enforcement dream come true," the voice said, stepping out of the darkness, "I might be more recognizable out here. I have a job opening that I want you to take. You can start tomorrow if you want, but if not, that's fine. So, what do you say? Will you take the job?"

"You know it," Jakob said, smiling, "I won't let you down."

"You never do," the man said, holding out a job application. Jakob filled it out and his eyes lit up, he's wanted this job ever since he was a kid. Jakob filled out the application, handed it back to the man, and grabbed his stuff.

"I take it you're also my ride out of here," Jakob asked.

"Yep, I am," the man said.

Author's note: What job did Jakob take? Who gave him the application? Will he ever go in another WWE ring again? Find out in the sequel to this story, appropriately titled, Let The Good Times Roll. If you can guess what that is in French, I'll give you a shout-out in chapter 1. Until the sequel, this is NYPDFAN001 signing out.


End file.
